Technical Field
The invention belongs to the technical field of printing anti-counterfeiting, and specifically relates to an ink edge (namely the edge of the printing ink) anti-counterfeiting method and an ink edge anti-counterfeiting network verification system. The anti-counterfeiting method and the verification system drive the (ink) edges of codes and/or image-texts to generate random micro-deformations to form random ink edge characteristics such as individual saw tooth edges which are difficult to duplicate.
Description of Related Art
In the anti-counterfeiting industry, the three internationally acknowledged factors of an anti-counterfeiting technology include: 1. difficulties in counterfeiting; 2. easy identification; 3. long-term effectiveness. For hundreds of years, thousands of people engaged in anti-counterfeiting technologies have researched, developed, produced and promoted numerous anti-counterfeiting technical products on the basis of those three factors. The three factors, namely difficulties in counterfeiting, easy identification and long-term effectiveness, have become the internationally agreed criteria for testing the quality of the anti-counterfeiting technical products in the anti-counterfeit industry.
The Chinese utility model (CN202563817U) authorized a “dynamic colored-coded anti-counterfeiting label”, wherein 10-21 anti-counterfeiting digital Arabic characters were designed into colored characters that change randomly to increase the difficulties in duplication and counterfeiting. During search and verification, only when data that is identical and the color of every one of the characters is consistent with the corresponding character colors that is recorded and registered in the database of an anti-counterfeiting network verification system, can a label be judged to be true.
The Chinese utility model (CN2476070Y) authorized a “graphical password anti-counterfeiting label”, wherein the anti-counterfeiting label was printed with some random patterns to increase difficulties in duplication and anti-counterfeiting. During search and verification, only when the data is identical and every one of the patterns is consistent with the corresponding characteristic patterns that is recorded and registered in the database of an anti-counterfeiting network verification system, can a label be judged to be true.
China Youth News devoted a full page to the article—National Code Anti-Counterfeiting Promotion Action Ended Silently on the Economy Issue on Jun. 4, 2009. The article pointed out the four major loopholes of the code anti-counterfeiting, wherein the third one is batch counterfeiting with fake codes: “passwords can be acquired by various means, for example, it is possible that counterfeiting groups exchange money with codes from workers of a company, or hire talented hackers to break into the database of the anti-counterfeiting network verification system from the Internet and copy a large amount of anti-counterfeiting data (anti-counterfeiting characteristics information) to make numerous counterfeit products. Here, it should be pointed out that the absolute security of the database of the anti-counterfeiting network verification system is the precondition of the digital anti-counterfeiting, and once data leaks, the anti-counterfeiting system engineering will fall apart completely. It is known that the security of the Internet has increasingly become an important concern. Negligence of the management link of a company, scanning passwords by using a hi-tech penetration instrument, etc., are also possible methods for acquiring codes.” In conclusion, the third loophole of the existing code anti-counterfeiting technology is accessible to a domestic thief. Once internal workers copy the anti-counterfeiting characteristics information that is registered in the database and sells the copied information to counterfeiters, batch counterfeit products can be made and can pass the anti-counterfeiting verification.
In a word, the existing digital anti-counterfeiting technologies such as codes have a common loophole-failure to resist a domestic thief. The reason is that, the anti-counterfeiting characteristics information of the anti-counterfeiting characteristics such as random digital codes, character colors and random patterns on the existing code anti-counterfeiting labels are obtained by printing the anti-counterfeiting characteristics information documents in a computer and then printing and outputting printing ink distribution characteristics by using a digital printer in advance. In this way, internal workers or network hackers can print and output identical printing ink distribution characteristics by copying and stealing the original anti-counterfeiting characteristics information such as random digital codes, character colors, and random patterns.
In other words, the anti-counterfeiting characteristics of the existing code anti-counterfeiting labels all come from the pre-designed original anti-counterfeiting characteristics information, are printed and output results of the original anti-counterfeiting characteristics information, and can be duplicated and counterfeited as long as the original anti-counterfeiting characteristics information is copied and stolen. However, for the purpose of printing and production and the purpose of searching and anti-counterfeit verification, the original anti-counterfeiting characteristics information of the characteristics such as random digital codes, character colors and random patterns will inevitably be handled among relevant workers and completely stored in the database of the anti-counterfeiting network verification system. In this way, internal workers or hackers undoubtedly have the opportunities of copying and stealing the original anti-counterfeiting characteristics information. Therefore, the existing code anti-counterfeiting technologies inevitably have the third loophole-“failure to resist a domestic thief”.